Have You Met The New Girl?
by AlexShippp
Summary: What If it Was Patricia Who was The "New Girl" Instead Of Nina? "Hi I'm Patricia, and I'm from England." "The Solar Systems Your Friend." She mumbled. "A bit of light reading?" She said looking at me with a smirk. "Joy, just because it doesn't have Rob Patterson on it doesn't mean it isn't a good." I sad with a laugh. "Wheres Joy?" she asked. Famous Quote Right There! R&R Please


**A/N **Ok so this is Patricia being the new girl aka Nina, and Nina being Patricia. And Eddie being Fabian, and Fabian is going to be like Eddie! But hes in pater chapters. mixed characters hope you like takes place in Season 1 other characters the same but Joy likes Eddie and is Nina's friend. And Amber is Patricias BFF. Plus everyone is American but Fabian and Patricia. Nina and Fabian at first are like Eddie and Patricia. So please like the changes!

Couples

Peddie

Fabina

Amfie

Mickber

Mickra

Moy

* * *

Friendship

Fabicia friendship

Patrome friendship

Jara

Jeddie friendship .

Well have a great reading!

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was sitting on a blanket, on the grass. I was reading the _Solar Systems Your Best Friend_. It was pretty interesting, as I was about to read the next chapter of the book, that's when a brown headed girl fell on me.

"Joy." I said looking up to find Nina taking a picture.

"That's Your new profile picture!" Nina yelled to a laughing Joy.

"What's that?" Joy asked pointing to my book.

"Oh, this? it's just a book." I said and she took it out of my hands.

"The Solar Systems Your Friend." She mumbled. "A bit of light reading?" She said looking at me with a smirk.

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Rob Patterson on it doesn't mean it isn't a good." I sad with a laugh.

"Whatever," and we both got up. Nina, Joy and I started walking away. Then this girl with short red hair bumped into Joy.

"I'm so Sorry!" She yelled.

And ran away. She was really pretty though.

"Who was that?" Nina asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I said looking the direction the girl went.

"Edpherd aren't you coming?" Joy asked, and by the way that's my nick name for her or Ed.

"Yeah just one sec Joy." I said.

Patricia's POV

I was waiting at the train station, looking back and forth for my Taxie or cab. I finally saw it, and went twords it.

"Hi I'm Patricia!" I said waving to him.

"Nice to meet you Patricia, you Brittish?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Oh problebly my suit case." which had a Brittish flag,(A/N I know I switched that around, Sorry!) I ripped off and crumpled it.

"Actually your accent Miss."

"Oh, right." I said walking to the cab and getting in.

That's when my phone rang, I picked it up and it was my gran.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi Dear, How are you?"

"I'm Good," I replied.

"Oh, Ok just checking up on you," She said.

"K, Look I have to go, Bye."

"Ok, Bye," she said.

And I hung up. "So who was that?" Said the taxi man, "Oh just my gran," I said.

When we were driving I looked up and all the buildings looked so much like Hawgwarts!

"Whoa!"

"This is it." The taxi guy said. I got out and looked up at the school.

"Do you want me to carry these for you?"

"Sure." I said.

Joy's POV

That girl who bumped into me was weird. In some way. Eddie, Nina and I were in the hall.

"Hey, Joy what do you think of a Twilight marathon tonight?" Nina asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

And then we walked into the class. In the middle of class Alfie had a 'Nose Bleed'. We all just laughed. Then Mr. Sweet walked in.

"Joy, your parents are in the office." He said.

"Ok." I said knowing what this was. I looked at Nina and got up, walking out the door I left a peace of paper in my room for Nina to read.

Patricia's POV

When I looked down I realized that the taxi driver was gone.

"Wait, Wait, wait for me!" I yelled. And bumped into a girl.

"I am so Sorry!" I said and ran in till I cought up with him. "Thank you." I said and paid him.

I turned around and saw the house.

I was about to open the door, when it opened by its self I walked in when I saw an old man walking down the stairs.

"You are two weeks late!" he yelled

"I know but we only found out about the scholarship this week."

"Very well ."

Then an Indian lady came walking in.

"You must be Patricia, we should show you to your bedroom." she said "Oh and I'm your housemother, Trudy."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." I said. "And over there is Victor." Trudy said. I just kept smiling.

They brought me up the stairs.

"This is your room." Victor said.

"Whats over there?" I asked pointing to another door.

"That's the attic, and NO! One can go in there!"

"Why?" I asked

"Just because."

And he walked me to my room. Sheesh I thought. The room was really nice.

"You can unpack." he said.

"Whats that?" I asked pointing at a picture of two girls I walked into.

"No one." He said and took it down, and crumbled it.

Then I started unpacking, then a girl came in.

"Oh, Joy you have no I-" then she stopped talking once she saw me.

"Hi I'm Patricia, and I'm from England."

"Wheres Joy!?" she asked.

"Um who's Joy?"

Then she looked around and found the picture in the trash can. "Did you do this?" Showing me the picture that Victor trough away.

Then she picked up my stuff and brought them outside of the room and through them on the ground.

"Hey!" I yelled

"What's going on?" Victor said

"where's Joy?" The girl asked

"Her parents picked her up."

"What!"

"Now pick this up and meet us down the stairs in ten minutes."

Then the girl glared at me.

* * *

Nina's Pov

I mean the Girl keeps on saying that she's from England.

"Well she's new we should be nice about it." Mara said

"I know." I said, "But what if she took Joy!"

"Joy's just maybe out," Alfie said, not caring of coarse.

"Just call her," Amber said.

"I can't She left her phone here, remember?"

"Oh," Amber said.

"Stupid," I said under my breath.

"Hey Eddie, don't you care?"

"What, Oh yeah but she's maybe out on a walk." He said

"But she'd be home by now, I mean look how dark it is," I said

"She'll show up sometime," Mara said.

"Whatever."

* * *

Patricia's Pov

I went down to the common room right when I got down everyone stopped talking. "Hi I'm Patricia I'm from England." I sad and everyone was still not talking intill this black guy started talking weird.

"Sorry I don't speak in alien." I said

And everyone then introduce themselves. We went to the diner table when Amber gave me the pepper shaker so I sat in her seat.

"Hey, that's Amber's seat." Nina said

"Well no ones sitting here. Then Alfie and Jerome started throwing food accross the table. That's when Nina had this crazy idea and spilled water all over me. "Nina!" Eddie yelled "What, it was an accident." "Yeah right." he said and helped me. "Patricia, Dear someone's on the phone for you." she yelled. And I started walking to the hall.

"Hello."

"Hi gran." I said trying not to cry.

"How are you?"

"Great."

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah, like tons."

"Sweetie you ok?"

Yeah, look gran I'm eating dinner right now."

"Oh ok we'll talk soon! Love you."

"Love you to."

Then I Hung up, and started crying. "Um...are you ok?" I looked up to find Eddie.

"Oh yeah, just allergies." I said and walked away.

* * *

Eddie's POV

That night it felt so weird, I kept looking at the new girl who was in her PJ's.

"Hey," Mick said to me.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what do You think of the new girl?"

"I think she's nice."

"Oh Really."

* * *

Well that's a wrap hope you liked it review please! Ok so I hope you liked it all new!


End file.
